


Trying To Heal With All This Tension

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Caroline is a bitch, Drug Use, Drugs, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Louis-centric, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), My First Fanfic, Mystery Character(s), Nervousness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Incest, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Who shouldn't have been there, Work In Progress, basically the evil dead without demons and with six gay guys, going cold turkey, kind of, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Payne has decided to try quitting speed (amphetamine), this will be his third attempt. This time is different because as well as his best friend, Zayn (who is a nurse), his other friend's Josh and Niall (who are dating), his older brother Liam is coming from Manchester with Josh's brother, Harry (who just happens to be Louis ex-best friend who with he may have had a fling with, which for Louis felt like more then a fling). Liam hasn't told Louis that he is bringing Harry (and Harry's girlfriend...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Heal With All This Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to post something for a long time and finally got the courage so here it is. Born out of watching the evil dead and thinking 'this would be such a great story even without the demon' and then I was like let's just make it one direction themed. I actually did a bit if research it to this and the priory hospital is a real place in Wolverhampton and the national park they go to also is real as well as the village of clun, which is made of fun by Louis obviously. Oh yeah I own nothing and give full credit to Evil Dead for the base from which I worked. Don't be showing this to our boys or their families and stuff, yeah? Also try not to tear me apart about the grammar and language, it will get better if you help me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Liam, Harry and Caroline and the first bit of drama ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is another chapter, so I think I might have fans? So thanks for reading this and I am slowly editing and improving that first chapter

Liam was really hoping that the week or so that it would take to get Louis better would ensure that their relationship improved, Liam felt guilty for many things; leaving without giving people the chance to say goodbye; not keeping in contact; not being for his mother’s last moments and funeral and not being there for Louis when he needed him most. Liam really hoped that the week would change thing. There was the whole Zayn situation which was far too complicated to deal with but Liam hoped that in time they too could get back to where they once were. The only thing that Liam was unsure about was how everyone was going to deal with him bringing Harry and Harry’s girlfriend Caroline. Liam didn’t really know Caroline and was unsure as to how Louis in particular would react to both Harry and Harry’s girlfriend. Frankly the two hour journey with her hadn’t been pleasant. She kept on complaining about Liam’s old truck and that the ride wasn’t ‘smooth’ nor ‘comfortable’. Liam doesn’t really understand why Harry is dating her, he is so laid back where as she is very highly strung it just doesn’t make sense in Liam’s mind.  
Harry expected many things from the week, Louis being upset, Caroline wanting to leave and for it to be rather difficult but like everyone else he hoped the week would bring them closer again. Harry was anxious to introduce Caroline to the gang but he hoped they would all she how amazing she was. Harry did feel a certain amount of guilt more than anything knew that when Louis saw him, they would hug, laugh and things would go back to how they were.  
Zayn could honestly not believe Liam, who the hell did he think he was bringing Harry. Worse Harry had some tart tucked under his arm. Liam came to hug Zayn “We’re having a long chat about this situation later” Zayn whispered in his ear, his tone making it known that he was upset with Liam. “Well, well if it isn’t my older brother, thanks for letting me know you were coming”, like Zayn Josh was mad that Liam brought Harry with him, not to mention this girl, luckily Louis hadn’t see neither Harry nor the tart yet. Zayn and Josh weren’t being mean calling her tart, she was wearing short hot pants that hugged her legs and a skimpy crop top that showed her back with cleavage so low that you couldn’t not stare and all this boys were gay (except Harry who was bisexual ). “This is Caroline everybody, she is my girl so don’t know of you try steal her, yeah?” Harry’s joke didn’t work and unsurprisingly no one laughed except Caroline. “Babe you laugh is so cute”, Harry was on Caroline’s lip straight after this statement and the boys had had enough, it was going to be a long weekend. “All right you two break-up the love fest, we are here for Louis”, Niall had a joking tone but he wanted to get his point across that they were here for Louis and that it wasn’t a romantic week away. Josh knew this as well as Niall. It wasn’t about them, for once it was about Louis and his problems. Hopefully Louis wouldn’t freak out too much with Harry and his girlfriend being around.  
Liam was anxious to see Louis, see how he was getting on. Liam knew he was around back so he made his way there, Harry and Caroline tried to follow him but he wouldn’t allow it saying that Louis didn’t need that shock to his system just yet. Harry seemed a bit taken aback but agreed none the less. “Big brother has finally come home and just four years three hours late”, if Louis was anything it was sarcastic. “You look like shit”, two could play at the sarcasm came but all sarcasm was serious on some level. Louis really did look like shit, dark circles under eyes, really skinny. Liam really hoped that Louis could get better and with Liam and Harry’s help he hoped he would. “Thanks for the compliment mate, you not looking so bad yourself.” Liam looked a lot better than Louis, in a leather jacket and jeans. “How you been, it’s been forever yeah?”, and of course Liam thinks that they can just go back to the way they were because that is Liam, the eternal optimist, the only person more optimistic is Niall who genuinely believes that the blog her runs will be found by Justin Bieber one day. “Okay hey, had this drug problem and oh yeah my mum died but you know chilled”, Louis was kind of Liam’s bullshit already. The same could be said about Liam with Louis sarcasm. “Look I’m here now and I'm here to help yeah? I’m going to make sure that you get back on track and are well again, yeah?” Liam really meant that. Louis knew this so just kept quiet. “I got you a gift”. Liam presented Louis with a wrist-band, made of leather it looked expensive. “The band is supposed to have healing properties and apparently it makes will stronger at least that is what the druid guy said”. “Druids don’t exist any more they were all kil-“Louis stopped because walking towards him was Harry mother-fucking Styles in all his curly haired, long legged, dimpled smile glory. The fact that he had some tart under his arm didn't help. “Well you going to just sit there or come hug your best mate”, Louis didn't know what to do. He wanted to punch Harry but he also wanted to kiss him. He ran into the woods. That was really the only thing he could do.  
Harry’s mouth was open as though something impossible had happened and in his mind it had, Louis his best friend had run away from him. Technically Harry they hadn't spoken to each other in four years but for Louis to run away, Harry didn't know what to think. Things were meant to improve over the weekend, their friendship get back to how it was and to be honest it had gotten off to a pretty shitty start. Zayn was there within a few minutes and while Harry wanted to go find Louis, he knew that Louis wouldn't come to him. Harry stayed while Zayn ran into the woods to find Louis. Liam was going to help but Zayn just glared at him. Niall and Josh joined and the three boys made a little search party splitting up, trying to find Louis.  
Louis had never run so fast in his life. He was running away from his feelings, from those that let him down and from his own addiction. Louis was running because it was the only thing he could do. His breathe was laboured and his heart was pounding, sweat had drenched him and he needed to stop. The river was close to where he stopped. He vaguely wondered how easy it would be to drown himself, however he realized it would take a lot of effort and right now the only thing he could do was lie down and wait for Zayn to come and get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking like giving some suggestions and stuff in the comments would be great, also if the people who commented are being fake, then thanks but fuck you. Also I'm not going to stop writing this, I think I write for myself


End file.
